


Fixation

by artificialdaydream



Series: Limerence [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ichigo Being Infatuated, Ichigo Smitten By Rukia's Smiles, Ichiruki, Life Partners, OTP Feels, One Shot, Random & Short, Rukia Smiling, Short One Shot, Surprise Gift, au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdaydream/pseuds/artificialdaydream
Summary: Ichigo doesn't think he will get over her smile. To be honest, he doesn't want to.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Limerence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think I'm making Ichigo too sappy, then I looked back at his past interactions with Rukia and I feel like I didn't make him sappy enough-

There is just something with the way she smiles. She often starts with a habitual hum and her shoulders held back; her head held high as her prideful Kuchiki posture. If she is in a very good mood there will be a certain glow on her face, a hint of enthusiasm in the way she talks, and her arms will start to swing carelessly while she walks.

Ichigo loves all her casual remarks, but his favorite thing to see is the way her eyes sparkle. Those violet eyes will beam with glee as they openly stare to his. Her pupils will dilate, then her cheeks will rose a little bit; lifting her face up and delving his attention deeper towards her fixation watch.

Today, unfortunately, her fixated eyes stared at him in absolute suspicion.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him, body sliding left to right in an attempt to gain a glimpse of the cause in his strange behavior. Ichigo immediately blocked her sights, towering her with parring intimidation and persistence; causing her to finally growl in frustration, “what the hell are you hiding behind you, Ichigo?”

“Nothing.” Ichigo swiftly replied. His hands clung to his surprise gift stubbornly, still hidden right behind his back.

His secrecy didn’t last long, however, with Rukia easily found an opening to kick his shin and caught him off guard. His gift flung across with a loud thud sound, helplessly laying on the ground while Rukia walked towards the mysterious object.

“What the fuck, Rukia?!” He gritted his teeth as he rubbed the pain she just created.

Rukia huffs, “well if you have just told me, things would’ve been much easier for the both of us.” She countered, not heeding his pain any attention.

Ichigo growled but didn’t counter her back.

She picked up the wrapped rectangle box, observing it in three hundred sixty degrees before looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Who’s this for?” She inquired in confusion. “Our friends aren’t celebrating their birthdays near this month.”

There was a reluctant pause, with Ichigo actively avoiding her piercingly interrogating stare. He covers his mouth with his palm; as if attempting to muffle the words he is about to say out loud. “It’s for you.” He lowly muttered, attentively darting his eyes towards his counterpart to see her reaction of his failed surprise.

“Oh.”

She showed the smuggest smile along with her habitual hum, head held high like how he predicted she would pose. Slowly, as if she enjoyed taking her time, she peeled open the ribbon of the present. Then she unwrapped the box tantalizingly to see her favorite Chappy brand. Upon seeing the cover, she looked towards Ichigo in disbelief with her mouth left agape.

Her eyes widened in realization once Ichigo confirmed her suspicions with his confident smirk. “What- no way?” Upon realizations on what he got for her, Rukia quickened her hands while unwrapping the gift. “Isn’t this the limited Chappy mug I couldn’t get last week?! How did you find it?!”

Ichigo shrugs, “I have my ways.” He replied, unwilling to express more as if to infuriate her after spoiling his grand plan.

Ichigo thought he would surprise her with that stupid bunny she uncharacteristically likes. He even anticipated the reaction she will give once she sees the gift on her bed. Maybe she would gasp in disbelief, other times she would probably raise an eyebrow at his unusual behavior; but on rare occasions, such as now, is his favorite reaction of hers.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something; anything, before she gave up on any retortion and closing it back with a leftover gasp. The action occurred repetitively before she fully registered the turn of events, raising an eyebrow towards him.

Finally, she comes up with a response. “This is so unusual of you.”

“Well if you don’t want it, just give it back.” He scowled, feeling his cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

She walked closer towards him with the biggest grin, her eyes twinkled in amusement and her shoulders relaxed. Giving him a swift hug, she squealed in delight while jumping around, not taking her eyes off the mug she had been searching for the past week. She threw another glinted look towards him, eyes beaming in glee with her lips curved a wide, contained smile that was about to break into another grin.

“Thank you.”

He wouldn’t trade her gaze for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some prompts and thoughts via [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/).


End file.
